


#NotMyArthur

by grumkin_snark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Show Divergence, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: Fix-it response to 7x05. This is the product of 15 minutes of hate writing because I refuse to believe any incarnation of Arthur Dayne would be part of such nonsense.





	#NotMyArthur

“ _Annulment?_  Have you lost your wits entirely?” He manages to keep his voice low, for both Oswell and Lady Lyanna are sleeping a mere dozen paces away, but only just. “Surely you’re not serious. No septon in his right mind would grant such a thing, and even if one did, it would bastardize Rhaenys and Aegon. Why in all seven hells would you want that? Aegon is your  _heir_ , your promised prince.”

“I have my reasons.”

“ _What_  reasons?”

Rhaegar pauses. “You are my oldest friend, Arthur, but you wouldn’t understand. Not this.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.” He gestures behind him and hisses, “What about Lady Lyanna? She ran away with you to get out of her betrothal, why would she agree to a  _marriage_ , let alone one with you?”

“For exactly that reason, to get out of her betrothal. If she is already wed to me, she cannot be wed to another. And if she doesn’t wish it, well, there are ways around that.”

“‘Ways around that’? Are you listening to yourself? The Rhaegar I’ve known for thirteen years would never force a woman.”

Rhaegar looks unperturbed, which confounds Arthur all the more. It is a stranger looking at him through those indigo eyes, someone he doesn’t recognize. He’d not approved of Rhaegar’s intentions to begin with regarding Lady Lyanna, but  _this_? This is a level of disgrace he never could have predicted.

“The High Septon is on his way,” Rhaegar says. “He should be arriving within a day or so, at which time the matter will be settled.”

A hundred questions burn in Arthur’s brain—the  _High_ Septon? Would not the entire city notice that the leader of the Faith has been missing for weeks? Why would he ever grant an annulment? On what grounds? Why would he do it  _here_? Why would he keep it secret?  _Why?_ —only he’s too astounded to ask. He’s done things he’s not proud of, going to the riverlands chief among them, but this is too far. The thought of witnessing such a farce of a ceremony makes his stomach turn, and longstanding friendship or no, crown prince or no, he will not obey.

“I won’t,” he declares. “I won’t be part of this…this  _madness_. You go too far.”

Rhaegar seems to genuinely not understand. “You are a Kingsguard and my sworn sword. You are  _required_  to be at my side. It is your duty.”

“Then name me an oathbreaker and sentence me to death. At least I’ll know I’ve done the right thing.” Without a moment’s hesitation he reaches up and unclasps the white cloak than has hung about his shoulders for eight years and lets it drop to the ground. His armor is next, a small mountain of white building at his feet. “If witnessing your foolish plan is what being a Kingsguard means, then I want no part of it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The Kingsguard serves for life and you’ve sworn your vows.”

“How is it exactly you plan on forcing me to stay here? You are a good warrior, and Ser Oswell is even better, but you and I know I would best the both of you, and you can’t call any aid without betraying your location. Trying to stand in my way won’t do you any good.”

“ _This_  is your limit?” Rhaegar scoffs, for quite possibly the first time actually  _angry_. “Watching my father burn men alive was acceptable, but  _Elia_  is what tips the scales for you?”

“She was my princess long before you were my prince, Your Grace,” he says frostily. “It is to her uncle that I owe my knighthood, and it is to the blood of Princess Nymeria that I owe my life. You may have forgotten who I am, but I never have.”

“And what do you intend to do once you get to Dragonstone?”

“What does it matter? By your own machinations, in two days’ time Elia and the children will be of no consequence to you.”

Feeling oddly unburdened for the first time in years, he studies Rhaegar a moment longer, then without a word he mounts his horse and points her towards Starfall, the only place he trusts to lend him a ship that would get him to Dragonstone unassailed. His actions would come with consequences, he is quite certain, but he doesn’t care. So long as he can protect Princess Elia and her children, get them  _out_ , square his slate with the gods, anything he has to endure will be worth it. Rhaegar can have his single-minded purpose. Arthur has one of his own now.


End file.
